Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Unprotected Lands
by LegoDude99550
Summary: While Liam was travelling on a boat with someone else, a storm brewed up, and disaster struck the two, which left Liam in the Pokemon world. He also finds out that HE'S a Pokemon himself. What will happen to Liam? Crossover between Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Rated T for Blood, Slight Language.
1. Falling

**Hi, guys! It's been a LONG time, as I've been to the wonderful place of Writer's Block, life, and what is known as, "High School". But as it's the weekend, I decided to not keep you waiting. After hours of roleplaying on Minecraft, it didn't really satisfy my needs of ridding myself of Goddesses' forsaken emotions and stress, and write some FanFiction!**

**Normally, I would write a Legend of Zelda FanFiction. But this time, why not try the game where any and ALL of OC's can be put in stories without limit, POKEMON? ^_^ It's also one of my more favorite series, especially the Mystery Dungeon Series. So why the hell not?**

**This is however, going to be a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. And before you start groaning and complaining about the fact that there's probably over 20k stories on PMD, I always try to change the plotline, so that way, it's more varied, and not so Linear, for a choice of words, which wasn't a very good one. So please, read on, if you want.**

**This PMD Fanfiction is a mixed universe of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of "Time", "Darkness", "Sky", and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (Personally my favorite.). I'm gonna be using my OC, and I'm gonna come up with one for the partner in the next chapter.**

**Last Note: This Part takes place at the beginning of Both games, but not the "Select a Pokemon" spots.**

* * *

**_Chapter #1: Falling_**

* * *

I burst out onto the deck of the boat, as rain pelts my face and hair, and the cold temperatures coat my body in an uncomfortable feeling. I started to look around frantically, trying to keep my balance as the boat rocks from the bad weather from the rain.

"Where the hell are you?!" I called out.  
"The front of the boat!" I heard the voice call back. My voice was at least not lost by the crashing water, or the piercing rain. I quickly but carefully started to slowly edge across the side of the boat, as it was a thin railing. The boat then violently rocked quickly, but it stabilized slightly, enough so it didn't flip over, and also enough where I lost any bit of traction I had, and slipped near the water.

As I fell, I quickly grabbed the railing. I was already weak from moving everything to the boat, so I had a struggle holding on, and especially trying to pull myself up. I got up slowly but surely, and fully made it across.

I heard the same voice yelling above. I saw him up on the top of the sail pole. I grabbed the rope, and started climbing up, ignoring my fatigue.  
"Why are you up here?!" I yelled.  
"It was easier to keep a good grip on everything, so you don't fly off!" He replied.  
Everything that happened next was in a flash. The boat rocked even more violently, and I was launched a few meters directly up in the air, before I grabbed a bar, feet dangling 10 meters above the boat base.

"Don't let go!" He commanded.  
"Well what the hell do you think I'm doing?!" I snarled back. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed right after not even a second.  
"Can you not be a smartass?! Give me your hand!" He held out his hand to me, which I grabbed. Darkness crept around my vision slowly. Not now... Not more fatigue...  
"I... I can't...!" I felt my grip slowly easing.  
"NO! Keep grabbing for just a minute!"  
"Just save yourself! Just... Please..." I silently pleaded. He understood the message, although hesitantly. He was going to regret this, but he let go. My grip fully slipped from his, and I started to feel the wind rush against my side, and air flowing past my back, and hair. I was falling...

I heard a splash, not so much a splat. I had landed in the water. The slap of the water pelting across my face and belly stung like an entire nest of wasps had stung me. I shut my eyes tightly, as the salt water stung if I opened them. I felt myself lowering downwards. I was glad I gasped for air, and that I swim pretty good, mainly because I can hold my breath underwater for a while. I started to feel pressure build up against me the lower I got, but I still kept going. After what felt like an eternity, and my last bit of breath had perished, I felt pain emit from inside, and the water had felt like I just got out of a pool. I opened my eyes, and I was on a layer of clouds. It felt unreal, one reason, how can anyone stand on clouds? The second reason, I noticed everything felt a bit bigger than normal... I fell to my hands and knees, although not seeing them, as I was gasping for new air at that moment. The air I breathed in wasn't even thin, it was as if I was on normal ground...

The clouds started to dissipate underneath me. I tried to get up, but I was too fatigued from what had happened... The clouds fully dissipated, and I had started to fall. The air once again brushing past my face and my body.

The view was amazing, but the result, I was afraid of. I saw a lake with the clearest water, a forested area, some bluffs, and some caves near rivers, which have some bridges built over them. But now wasn't the time to be amazed...

My fall was gaining speed, and the scenery started to get bigger, much quicker. As I neared the ground at frightening velocity, I awaited for death to fall over me.

I heard a loud smack against what sounded like dirt as darkness and unconsciousness fell over me...

* * *

**Sorry for a short Chapter, it's just that I've never written FanFiction in half a year, so I'm a bit "rusty". So, please, review (Postitively, no negative reviews, please), follow if you like it so far, and I'll update tomorrow!**

**One more Note. I need someone to submit a cover for this story, as I can't draw Pokemon too well, yet.**

**-LD**


	2. Awakening

**Hey guys! Just back to write another chapter of Unprotected Lands!**

**Unfortunately, no-one reviewed, so I'm a little disappointed, but it has been a day, after all...**

**While reading some other inspiring FanFictions, I came across another FanFiction that mine was pretty like. The story was Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Bonded Destinies, by lostfan10000! I didn't want the storyline to copy, so I am changing up my plotline a little bit.**

**I also noticed another thing: People always use Snivy from Pokemon Black and White as the main character. I saw practically 3-5 stories that used that Pokemon, so to let you know, I am NOT using Snivy as the Human-Turned-Pokemon Character. I'd rather use him as the partner, but figured, "Why not use two?" So now instead of a Duo, it's a Trio! -Cheers- Err... Don't know why I'm cheering...**

**And here comes Chapter 2.**

**Author's Note: The Main Character is from a universe that does know Pokemon.  
Note #2: For the sake of the Pokemon, I'm gonna say that the Main Character can still grab like a human with one hand, despite having no fingers.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows this. No-one owns Game Freak, Nintendo or any Pokemon. They all belong to... Well, the names I just said. And I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

_"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

_-The Happy Mask Salesman_

* * *

Darkness. It's quite terrifying, due to the fact you won't know what might hit you, or what may lurk in the shadows... I didn't know how long I was out for. How long I was out, seeing nothing surrounding myself during that seemingly-long period of time, but all I know is that I woke up to a voice...

"Hey!" A voice said. I heard a bit of birds fly off with some rustling, so I know I must be near some trees. "Hey!" the voice called again.  
"Are you ok?!" I tried to move, but it came as a weak shake. Even after that long period of unconsciousness, I still felt weak... "Are you ok?" He repeated, although a bit more calmly. I tried moving again, but another weak shake of my arm told me not to move. But I went against my instincts, and blinked open my eyes. I was shocked enough to instantly jump up to my feet, and smack against a tree backing up. I rubbed my head, which felt different, but I was preoccupied with what I was trying to figure out what was that creature I saw.

_Damn it, what is that thing I'm seeing? This is frustrating, it's right on the tip of my tongue!_

It was with a green body, as green as the grass we stand on. It also had a cream-coloured belly. Its arms were practically like thin vines, but a dark green, and the vine-like hands got wider near the end, which extended into "fingers" and thumbs. The feet were like the same. The head, however, was quite odd. The head extended from large round eyes, one on each side, to a long "snout" which pointed at the end. It had blue eyes. The creature was also standing like a human, on two legs. It also had a tail, which got more narrow at the end, which also had 3 leaves at the end of it.

The creature was surprised by my reaction, but kept calm a few seconds later.  
"Are... Are you ok?" It asked. It had a worried look, but was a bit edgy from what I had just done. I just gave a slight nod in reply.

_How am I able to even understand it? It feels like it's speaking as if English was it's normal language!_

"For an Oshawott, you reacted quite a bit, as if something scared you... Is something wrong?" It asked. I froze right at that point... "Oshawott"? I'm a human, not such a thing!

_Only out of all the things I try to remember, I can only remember that I'm a human..._

"I'm a human..." I quietly replied. I wasn't much of a talker...  
"You're a human?!" It exclaimed in surprise. I nodded. "But... But, you look like a normal Oshawott to me!" He replied. I just felt my heart skip 3 beats... I noticed a lake as I looked around before, So I dashed over there, tripping even more often than normal, and looked in the reflection.

That's when I started shaking in fear. I've turned into an Oshawott. A certain species of Pokemon, that much I can remember.

In the reflection, I see nothing I felt normal. On my belly, was a cream-coloured shell. Where a neck should've been, the sky-blue torso of mine was bumpy at the "neck", as if like a scarf. My arms were just small and white now, and the ends of my arms had no hands, just the rounded tip of the arm, which grabbed as if I had fingers. I had practically no legs anymore, just navy blue feet that faintly looked like flippers. As for my head, however, my head was white, and speckled with small dots around my cheek like freckles, but not quite. My nose was now an oval on my face, and it was reddish-brown. I also noticed dark-blue ears, pointed and sticking out from my head. I also noticed that I had a tail. It was like my feet, navy-blue and it was slightly smaller than my torso. It was wider at the end, and not that rounded, only the corners rounded. My eyes were black, but they still glisten from a source of light.

As I gazed at my own new reflection, the Pokemon stepped up behind me, which I noticed in the reflection. I stood up, but that was slightly difficult, as I was not used to this body.  
"You said you were human, right?" It asked. I nodded in response. "I believe you." he stated. I just gave a shocked response. "As crazy as it sounds, you don't seem like the kind of person who would sarcastically speak a lot..." It's quite true, I don't use sarcastic talk a lot...  
"Well, my name is Snivy. What's yours?" Snivy asked. As my memory loss annoys me alot, a name did pop up into my head...  
"Liam." I simply replied.  
He looked up at the sun, then suddenly panicked.  
"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!" He looked back at me. "I need you to come with me! I can't cross these paths alone!"

As he spoke those words, Snivy then used his vine-like arms to push me to the path and along quite quickly.

_Wha- What is happening?!_

* * *

**Sorry for a Cliffhanger or a rude stop, it's just that I ran out of time to write this chapter. Again, a bit short, so I'm working on that.**

**Please review, and follow if you like it! This story will keep going, so expect more to come!**


End file.
